A Scattered Heart
by Alana Conleth
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are on a familiar adenture until one argument triggers isolation, and from there one thing leads to another. The Feudal Era is no longer a magical place where Inuyasha always arrives just in the nick of time. Once perfection is challen
1. Chapter 1

**_A Scattered Heart_**

Kagome searched his face. He wanted to say something to her. His eyes were searching hers, and he struggled for words.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Neither one saw the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stalked through the woods.

"That jerk," she muttered to herself.

She was walking away from Inuyasha. She could hear him crashing around behind her.

"Kagome! Get back here! I didn't say you could leave!"

"Inuyasha... Sit!" She heard a crash deep in the forest and kept walking.

She was almost to the well when she sensed it. Jewel shards close by! And so many!

A man in a baboon coat stepped out from behind the trees.

"Inuyasha won't be able to save you this time, human. He can't smell me through the barrier, nor can he sense my demonic energy."

"Naraku!" Kagome drew a arrow from the pouch on her back. She released it, aiming straight for Naraku's heart. A young maiden stepped out of his shadow and snatched the arrow out of the air. It disintegrated in her fingers. A priestess.

"So this is all the reincarnation of Kikyo has to offer me."

But Kagome had eyes for the maiden only.

"Kikyo..., how could you? Working with Naraku? This evil being? What about Inuyasha? He loves you Kikyo!"

It pained Kagome to speak these words, but she spoke them because they were true.

"That filthy half-breed isn't worth my time," Kikyo said.

"Yeah, and this filthy half breed is so much better!" said Kagome, nodding her head in Naraku's direction.

Naraku was upon her before she knew what had happened.

"Insolent wench!"

His fingers wrapped around her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs. She struggled against him, but it was no use. She was dying, wasn't she?

"Inuyasha..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha felt a pang, like his heart had been ripped from his chest. His breath came in gasps and he felt a pain like he never had before. He jumped up. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou asked him what was wrong but he couldn't hear them. He took off without a word. Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. They both knew he had decided to go after Kagome. They stayed at camp.

_Kagome_, he thought. He had to find her.

He leaped into the sky, red kimono trailing behind him._ No! It couldn't be!_ But it was there.

Naraku! How could he have missed his scent, his demonic aura? There was another scent there. Faint but still there. Kikyo. His face softened at the thought of the priestess. _But why is she here?_

He landed near the well. He saw Kagome face down in the grass. He rushed to her and held her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha, the jewel shards are gone. Naraku was here. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him."

He was just happy that she was okay. He wished to speak these words. But instead he yelled, "How could you be so stupid, Kagome! I can't even leave you alone for five minutes! You're helpless without me Kagome!"

Tears were forming behind Kagome's eyes. He saw the pain and anger in them and felt guilt. She could make him feel so much at once.

"You are such a jerk!"

She turned and walked off angrily. He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned around to yell at him but stopped seeing the expression in his eyes. He bent down to kiss the surprised girl. She forgot her fear and returned his kiss. They broke apart and he held her. Time seemed to stand still. An eternity passed.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

She smiled up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome returned to the well sometime later. She laughed to herself. She hadn't thought it would be this easy. She had everyone fooled, even Inuyasha. She pulled at her face, and a clay mask began to peel away.

He hair grew cropped, her uniform of green and white transformed into the traditional clothing of a shrine priestess. Her eyes slanted slightly and her lips parted into a smile. Kikyo smiled.

"Thanks to the jewel shard given to me by Naraku and the ancient mask I stole from the Ancient One's grave, I am able to transform into anyone I like. Soon, my plan will be complete."

She pulled the mask back on and there stood Kagome. She smiled.

"Soon I will have my wish."

She walked over to the pit that she had dug at the edge of the forest. She looked down on Kagome's lifeless body. Heh. Stupid girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was growing worried. Inuyasha looked exhausted and Kagome wasn't her usual self. She looked at Miroku and their eyes met. He was worried as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku anticipated the upcoming battle. He had a certain blood lust that this mortal ways had not satisfied. His incarnation, Kanna, came in. She was thin and pale with cold dark eyes. She was a part of him yet he felt nothing towards her. Her little mirror that she held to her heart was alive with the image of Kikyo/Kagome. Naraku smiled in malice. Kikyo was blinded by her need to be with Inuyasha. She wouldn't realize his plan until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyo/Kagome was happier than she had been in fifty years. At least she thought she was happy. She wasn't sure that the dead could feel. Inuyasha looked at her the same way he had looked at her fifty years ago. But she was in the body of the girl!

She was so angry that she could hardly bear to look at him with the gentle expression she knew Kagome would wear. She felt his worry for her. She must get a hold of her emotions.

She waited until the others had fallen asleep. She sat up gently, removing the stupid creature named Shippou from around her neck. She tried not to drop it in disgust.

She walked through the woods toward the well, knowing that Inuyasha would hear and also knowing that he would follow.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked. He was so close.

"It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. He blushed slightly but she didn't seem to notice. She led him toward the well, where she had promised to meet Naraku.

Inuyasha grew more and more surprised at Kagome's behavior. It was her, but it wasn't her. It worried him.

A wind rustled through the trees and Kagome shivered. She moved closer to him.

Naraku watched the pair with growing envy. He didn't understand it. Was Onigumo's heart that powerful? Had he, Naraku, developed feelings for this Kikyo? How dare that half-breed, Inuyasha, believe he was worthy of her!

"Soon," he soothed the human part inside him, "Soon you will have what you've waited for."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's sleeping form in the soft shadows of the moon. Her skin looked soft and inviting. He almost let down his guard then. Almost.

She awoke and almost in a dream, she lay her hands on his chest. He simply looked at her, for this wasn't like Kagome at all. She reached up to kiss him and that was when he saw it. A line, no thinner that a spider's web below her hairline. His hand rose as if to stroke her cheek. He pinched the line and a mask slipped fell into his open hands.

He stared at the girl and took a step back involuntarily.

"Kikyo, why?

"I wish to be with you Inuyasha. Are you unhappy to see me?"

"What have you done? Where's Kagome!

"She's dead. She was of no use to me."

Inuyasha felt dead inside. He knew it was true. His soul almost seemed to leave him as Kikyo watched. She felt guilty to have caused him pain, but only for a moment.

"I thought you would be happy, Inuyasha. Do you not wish to be with me any longer?"

Inuyasha could only stare. Kikyo could see the grief in his eyes.

"I...," Kikyo started. Naraku appeared behind her.

Inuyasha leaped back to distance himself from the demon. "Naraku! I should have known you had something to do with this!"

"Inuyasha. Kagome sends her regards. Yours was the last name she called before she died."

"You bastard. You're going to regret what you did to her."

"I don't think you'll have the time. You'll be joining her in hell soon."

"Damn you..."

Naraku laughed. Inuyasha's ears stood on end. He hated that laugh.

A burst of white and pink. Kikyo shot an arrow and pinned Inuyasha to a nearby tree. He moaned. His body crashed into the body of the tree. He reached his arm out for her.

"Naraku do it now." she said.

Naraku stretched out his long coat and roots grew out from under him. "I've waited far too long for this moment."

"Why Kikyo?" Inuyasha gasped.

"This is the only way we can be together. I longed to be with you when I was alive. I cannot do this in this body. If I die now alone, I might never see you again."

"But Kagome..."

"What about her? She's just a silly girl Inuyasha. Does she really mean more to you than I do?"

Kikyo saw the answer in his eyes, and for a split second, she hated him.


End file.
